Juggerhead/Transcript
(Hanneke and Dallas are sneaking over to their car, luggage in hand. They put the stuff in their truck, unaware that Boris is behind them.) Boris: Boo. (The two are spooked.) Boris: And just where do you think you're going? Dallas: Milford. I left something important behind. Boris: You should've told me you were going to Connecticut. Hanneke: Milford Delaware. Boris: Point stands. Hanneke: You expect me to let you go with us? Last time we went on a road trip we wound up missing all the fun stuff just to look at some generic rock formations. Boris: If you leave, I'll see to it you go through dire consequences. Hanneke: If you so much as sniff in my direction I'll slap you into another nationality. Boris: Try me. (Hanneke slaps Boris and she and Dallas drive off. We see Boris' face has changed.) Boris: Mama mia! (intro) (Harold and Martha are doing work on their front lawn. Martha is by the flowers while Harold is by his mower. Harold is having difficulty starting it.) Martha: For goodness sake Harold take that mower to a repair man! Harold: Maybe I should get an electric one. I might get a good exchange rate out of this. Martha: Oh yeah, a twenty dollar rate's more like it. Harold: Do we still have that old push mower? Martha: I sold it for Union Underground tickets, why? Harold: Never mind. Martha: What, no no NO! I planted these yesterday how could they be dead!? Harold: What is it? Martha: My orchids! Someone's out to get me I'm sure of it. Harold: Let's keep our heads. (Boris approaches them.) Boris: Morning neighbors. Sounds like you're in quite a pickle. Martha: We're in enough of one as is, we don't need it to be made worse by dealing with animals like you. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get a defibrillator to bring my flowers back. (Boris goes to Harold) Boris: What seems to be your problem? Have you forgot the concept of gasoline? Harold: Factor this in Fartwiff Smughead, I filled it with gas this morning, tightened the blade down below and I even checked for leaks. I just can't get this to kick over, it's like something on it just disappeared. Boris: I've dealt with many mowers in my heyday, nothing a good ol' spit shine can't fix. Harold: If you spit on my mower I'll spit on your corpse. Boris: I'd give you a demonstration, but your daughter may need help getting away from that oncoming car. Harold: Oh my gosh! (Harold runs off. Boris puts a spark plug into the mower. He goes over to Martha.) Martha: CLEAR! (Martha uses a defibrillator on her flowers.) Boris: Using medical equipment on plants, that's thinking outside the box. Martha: Go fly a kite. Boris: You know, my great great grandfather bestowed upon prior generations a special seed, one that'll bring your garden to life and then some. Martha: Oh, perhaps it'll give way to a giant beanstalk that'll lead to a giant's castle in the sky. Boris: Just trust me, I have more sense than your husband who's running into oncoming traffic. Martha: Harold what're you doing!? (Martha runs off. Boris takes a bunch of orchids and puts them in the garden. Both soon return.) Harold: You have some nerve. Martha: Get away from my... my, blooming, garden, okay what happened here? Boris: Ah, you're perplexed by the legendary miracle seed? Martha: Is this a suable offense? Then again those orchids bode well with the colors of the house, oh my gosh. Boris: Harold, why don't you give your mower another pull? Harold: Alright, but I'm telling you it won't give. (Harold yanks on the mower's pul cord and it starts.) Harold: Where'd you spit on it? Boris: You know, I could take care of your lawn, give it some need additions, you know, for the right price. Harold: You? Doing work for us? I'll admit it'd save us some trouble. Martha: Oh no you don't. How do we know we can trust you? Boris: Would I ever lie to you? Martha: Last time I asked you if my wrinkles were noticeable and you said no. Harold: They are. Boris: All I ask is fifty bucks a day, plus I could install some things and you could pay for those too. Harold: Not sure. Boris: I know the steamfitting business doesn't pay well. Harold: I'm a realtor. Boris: Now Martha, this will give you less to do, what with you being a stay at home- Martha: I'm a pharmacist. Boris: You'd have to be a real cheapskate to be reluctant to pay fifty dollars a day. Martha: Fine, whatever, you'd better be going somewhere with this. (Martha gives Boris the money.) Boris: Now just sign here. (Both sign) Boris: You won't be disappointed. (Boris walks off.) Harold: Okay, we might've been conned. Martha: So far the little he did helped us, maybe it won't be so bad? Harold: Heh, it's funny, this reminds us of that time we put money toward a dying stock at the discretion of some hopeful idiot. Martha: Like the time we hired a fumigator, and all he did was use our house to squat. Harold: Or that time we bought that Lifer CD. Wait, no, no we can't be that daft. Martha/Harold: I gotta go! (both run, flashes to scenes representing what they were talking about before appear.) (it goes to the Slaatskies house. All but Becky are by the bathroom door.) Mercury: Come on Becky, pick up the pace! I have demons that need to be released! Selma: Yeah and I need to use the bathroom! Becky: Alright alright alright! Sheesh, can't get more than five minutes. (Becky opens the door. They see she's wearing a lot of makeup among other cosmetics.) Jupiter: Who are you? Becky: Oh, you noticed. You like it? Britney: Never thought I'd see the day you'd wear makeup. Becky: Is that a yes? Ezra: Okay, what's going on? First it's the copious perfume shipments, now this. Becky: I just want to look my best. No law against that is there? Mercury: Wait a minute, this is for that Randall boy, isn't it? Becky: Okay, I invited him over. I figured you guys would make a mountain out of a molehill if I told you beforehand. Ezra: Look Becky, we're happy you found someone, but dad hates people like him. Mercury: He'd chew him up and spit him out if he weren't careful, and I heard people like him are tender to the bite. Selma: Plus he's very delicate and easy to hurt. Becky: Are you forgetting what I'm capable of? The moment he lays a hand on Randall, I mean in a threatening way, I'll give him a taste of my other side. Britney: You must really like this boy a lot, you do know you're setting yourself up for trouble right? Becky: So be it. He saved my life you know. He chose the life of someone over getting his wallet out of the sewer. He gave me the opportunity to turn back to normal. He's a great friend, he respects my place on the financial slope, he hangs with me more than any of you. Britney: You could've asked. Ezra: Alright Becky, just keep your wits about you, and if you need help we'll try to be around. Anita: We'll mostly be eavesdropping but- (Britney elbows her in the gut. All but Jupiter and Mercury leave.) Becky: Think you could help me? Jupiter: Yes. First things first. (Jupiter wipes off all of Becky's makeup.) Jupiter: Much better! Becky: I need to do better than, well, myself. Mercury: It's always best to start from scratch. What you need is some eyeliner and clothes to go with it. I've got a grey tank top and some denim jeans from when I was your age. Jupiter: And I have Mercury's eyeliner. Mercury: And Jupiter has a black eye. (Jupiter runs with Mercury pursuing her.) Mercury: I'm telling mom! Becky: Speaking of, wonder where mom and Aunt Dallas is? (it goes to Hanneke and Dallas driving down the I-90 East.) Hanneke: Of all the things you had to leave behind it had to be a family heirloom. Dallas: How was I supposed to know I'd be living with you permanently!? Hanneke: Here's how it's gonna be, we won't stop for anything besides getting gas, stopping for fast food and the occasional diner. If we continue down the highway we could make it to Delaware within a day. Once there we'll stop for a bite to eat and a rest then we'll go back on the road, rinse and repeat. No stops in between. Dallas: I get you're determined but- hang on someone's waving us on. Hanneke: We're on a mission don't make eye contact. (it goes to Randall, he's walking through De Palma Court and he passes the Loffton's house. Boris is trying to sell Harold and Martha lawn gnomes.) Boris: Come on they bring out the best in a lawn. Harold: I dunno, these aren't worth a hundred dollar price tag. I mean look they stick out like a sore thumb. Boris: Isn't that the point? Randall: I hate to barge in, but I couldn't help but notice those ugly gnomes. Boris: Hey! These are quality, they're made right in the heart of the fatherland! (Randall goes to and picks up a gnome.) Randall: So you're from China? Boris: What's your point? Randall: You know, there're plenty of lawn toys over at the general store, they're doing five for one sales as we speak, and you could return them within a day if you're not satisfied. Martha: I knew we should've looked there first. Harold: Boris, we decline. Boris: Chivalry! I oughta go down to that store and- (Boris trips on a pothole.) Boris: OGH! OGH OOOOOGH! Harold: Thanks for your help kid. Randall: No problem. Uh, say, can you help me with something? Martha: We're not interested, unless it'll help us get out a contract with Stalin over there. Randall: I'm supposed to meet this girl, and I don't know if my current get-up is overdoing it or not. Harold: What's her type? Randall: Rural mostly, y'know. Martha: Wait, you're dating one of the Slaatskies? Randall: Yeah? Martha: Fair enough, Boris is the only rotten one, and if you want my advice, lose the suit, are you meeting her at her house or at the altar? (Randall removes his suit, his normal outfit is below it.) Harold: Flowers are also a nice touch. Martha: Harold no no- (Harold takes out some of Martha's orchids.) Randall: I'll take it as is. Thanks a bunch. (Randall runs off.) Martha: Well that's just great, a perfectly good row of orchids out and gone. Some people just don't know the personal value of a garden. (it goes to Kerry in his garden.) Kerry: What happened to my orchids? (it goes to Randall at the Slaatskies front door. He knocks and Becky answers it. Randall takes a good look at Becky.) Randall: Hi Becky. Becky: Hi. Randall: I got these for you. Becky: Oh, thank you, these are so my color. Randall: Speaking of, that outfit brings out the color in your eyes. Mercury: You're welcome! Becky: I'm really happy you decided to come over, in spite of my dad. Randall: The guy seems like a total windbag, nothing a little common sense can't help. Becky: *chuckles* So, what would you like to do? We could get a bite to eat, see a movie, take a walk in the park. Randall: How about all three? And we could hang out at your place for the remainder. Becky: I'm good with that, and a burger and fries. Randall: Why're we here again? (both run out. It goes to scenes of Randall and Becky hanging out, doing what was mentioned before before it goes to them watching TV in the living room.) Randall: Vampire movies have been dead since '92, and this is coming from someone who's fine with Dracula 2000. What we need is a vampire story on the flip side, where it's the humans mercilessly hunting vampires who just want to be left alone. Becky: Why go with vampires? I'll bet they'd go for a werewolf movie where someone tries to hunt a monster that killed someone in their kin, but it turns out the monster is an alter ego of their best friend and the late one just provoked it. Need to hammer out the details but I have faith. Randall: Would you direct something like that? Becky: Well I could but why should my pretty lil' face be behind a camera? I did well in that school play, what's cinema? Would you direct? Randall: Direct, nah that's for suckers, producing is more my speed. I'd get us a hefty deal with Universal. Ezra: Guys! Dinner! Becky: Not sure what we'll be having, hope you like it though. Randall: As long as it's kosher. (it goes to the dining room.) Mercury: Steak with a cheese garnish, a classic. Becky: Is that kosher? Randall: Who cares? (Randall digs in, everyone follows suit) Ezra: So Randall, Becky told us a great deal about you. Jupiter: Is it true you saved her life just by not going for your wallet? Randall: Well I wouldn't say I was a direct influence, but I guess I got the gears turning. Anita: Ooh, humble, that's cool. Britney: Fair warning, our dad might be home soon, and- Randall: What? He hates the upper class? Britney: Bingo. Randall: He may seem tough, but bear in mind, I'm smarter than him. Selma: We're all smarter than him, even Anita's smarter than him. Ezra: You know, last I heard of him he voted for Al Gore. (Ezra laughs manically) Mercury: He's a disgrace to the Slaatskies! (the kids throw food at a picture of Boris, jeering while doing so. Boris comes in.) Boris: Kids? Britney: Oh boy. Boris: Wait a second, well my goodness, it's mister go to the general store and to heck with your gnomes. Randall: Hey Mr. Slaatsky, nice to see you. Boris: What's the matter, your cushy residence giving you trouble? Randall: I'm just hanging out with Becky. Boris: A Slaatsky, integrating with someone like you? Becky: Come on dad, if he was all about money he would've tried to buy our property and turn it into, I dunno, a strip mall or something? (Boris gets a phone call.) Boris: Oh hey Harold, yes I just got home, what do you mean you don't want those lawn lights installed? It's Randall isn't it? (all but Randall and Becky leave.) Boris: I want you out of this house boy. Becky: Please no- Boris: You heard me I want him out! Randall: Come on Mr- Boris: Do you hear me!? I want him out of the house! NOW! Randall: Calm down! We can talk this out- (Boris grabs Randall) Boris: Words won't do anything. Becky: Dad stop! You're hurting him! Boris: No I'm not! (Boris throws him to the wall.) Boris: That's hurting him. Becky: Leave him alone... (Boris picks Randall up and throws him into the basement.) Boris: There, he's alone. Becky: You... I'm telling on you! (Boris holds her to the wall, brandishing a piece of silver.) Boris: I know just where to lay this. Get into the basement, now! (Boris drags her to the basement and throws her down.) Boris: Enjoy. (Becky runs over to Randall.) Becky: Randall! You okay!? Please give me a sign! (Randall is unresponsive.) Becky: No no no NO! Why him!? He doesn't deserve to die! It's that jughead, he deserves this and more! (Becky punches the wall) Becky: If only I was stronger, strong and big enough to show him what it's like to put up with him! I'd make him pay! (Becky's pupils shrink and her eyes become pearl white. It goes to her shadow which grows and reshapes while she growls, later letting out a roar and through her point of view, we see her bust through the basement door.) (it goes to Harold and Martha's house. We see a bird feeder has been installed in their lawn.) Harold: This bird feeder seems like the most sensible thing Boris installed. (Becky leaps across the lawn but doesn't knock over the bird feeder.) Martha: Huh, I'm impressed. Boris: Ah, what do you think? (the bird feeder catches fire.) Harold: That delusion was fun while it lasted. (Boris hears growling. He turns and sees Becky) Boris: What in the world- (Becky grabs Boris, snarling in his face.) Martha: Don't worry Boris, we know exactly what to do! (Harold and Martha set up chairs and sit.) Boris: Only one chance, airhorn, avenge me! (Boris uses the airhorn, aiming it in Becky's ear. She lets go and holds her ears in pain while Boris throws a brick at her head. Becky recovers and knocks Boris to the ground, and he remains down. Becky runs off.) Boris: When in Rome, stay down. Harold: Don't stay for too long. Boris: Why're you talking down to me? Did you not see that giant beast? Martha: That giant beast would've tried to kill us by now. If you ask me, it just has a deed to fulfill. (it goes back to the Slaatsky house. The kids are present.) Mercury: Sounds like quite a commotion occurred. Selma: Yeah and I heard an argument too. Britney: That just leaves one question, where're the others? Jupiter *screams*: I f-found Randall... (the kids go to the basement. Ezra goes to him.) Anita: Is he okay? Ezra: He's out cold. Britney: What could've happened? I mean sure our dad's meat-headed but, would he ever do something so... criminal? (Selma picks something up.) Selma: Hey guys, isn't this Becky's scrunchie? Mercury: Technically my old one, but I let her borrow it. Jupiter: Wait a second, you're not accusing Becky of doing this to Randall, are you? Selma: Well we don't know what happened now do we? Becky isn't the culprit, but she is a suspect. Ezra: We need to find more evidence. Mercury: And by that you mean we should keep arguing until by some miracle the truth about what happened suddenly comes out? Ezra: Yep. Anita: Wish mom was here. (it goes to Hanneke and Dallas at the latter's house in Milford.) Dallas: Here we are, here we go. I know of this diner a few blocks away, we could eat there and crash later. Hanneke: Sounds good to me, then we'll hit the- Hang on, is that a meter maid? HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY CAR! Dallas: I'm right behind ya. (both women go out and fight the officer. A group of cops see this and go toward them.) Dallas: I'll eat when we're safe. (both go into the car and drive off.) (it goes to Becky asleep in bed. She slowly awakens and frantically looks around, not recognizing the room.) Bob: Oh good you're up. (Becky turns to see Bob by the door.) Becky: Mr. Dixon? What's going on? Bob: We found you in the woods by our house. So we decided to take you in. My wife's making breakfast, come down when you're ready. Becky: Okay, I could use something to lift my spirits. Bob: Fine by me. (Bob leaves and Becky goes to a mirror, noticing her dirty raggedy clothes.) Becky: What's happened to me? (it goes to the kitchen, Bob and Enid are present. Becky heads downstairs.) Enid: Morning Beck, I didn't know what you wanted for breakfast, so I just fried up some bacon. Becky: Fine by me, who doesn't love bacon? Bob: Okay, let's cut to the chase, something bad has happened to you last night, I'm sure. (Becky's face turns pale) Becky: Did I... Did I- kill someone? Bob: What? No. I hope not. I was referring to your situation, out in tattered clothes in the woods. Did something happen to you last night? If someone hurt you, you should tell us, we want to help. Becky: Well... I invited someone over to hang out. My dad came over, a fight broke out, we were in the basement... that's as much as I could remember. I was angry, sad, but I don't know what came after. Bob: Boris, should've known. Becky: He drove me to it, but... did I... hurt anyone and maybe blocked it out? Enid: You didn't hurt anyone, there's no blood on you. Becky: Maybe not physically. I'm surprised you want me around, for all I know, it's a disaster in the works, I'm a monster. Enid: You think you're a monster? Becky, you're a kind, thoughtful, hard-working girl. You see through people better than your idiot father ever could. Boris, he's a monster. All he wants is to take a nice cushy ride through life, while trampling anyone in his path. Becky: Hey, that was pretty good. Enid: Thanks. Bob: For your sake, we want to keep you here until this monster business blows over. Oh, by the way, have you seen my wind chimes? (it goes to Harold and Martha's lawn.) Harold: These wind chimes are a sensible addition. Boris: Good, I'll be back with some new options really soon. Harold: At least give us time to catch up monetarily. Boris: Pssh, middle class. Hello, what's this? (Boris sees becky through the Dixon's front window.) Boris: In time. (it goes to the Slaatsky kids in their living room.) Ezra: Okay, let's go over motives. Mercury: The two seemed to like each other very much. Britney: Maybe he overstepped his boundaries? Becky tends to go over the edge when provoked. Selma: And I have the scar to prove it. Ezra: Plausible. I doubt there's any way to dispute that. Jupiter: Okay, she has a tendency to snap, but to the point of knocking someone unconscious? Britney: If you're angry enough, you'd forget your limits. Jupiter: I don't see it. Let's go over the body one more time. (Britney and Selma bring Randall upstairs.) (it goes to the Dixons. Boris knocks on the door and Enid answers.) Enid: Boris, what're you doing here? Boris: I've come for the girl. Enid: Colleen's at a concert. Now please leave- Boris: You have one of my kin, I'm just here to pick her up. Enid: We know what you've done, you're not laying a hand on her, now get out of here before I call the police. Boris: Call the police, the navy, the FBI, the mafia, my mother in law I'm not going down easily. (Boris breaks into the house and finds Becky in the living room. Becky sees him and runs upstairs with him following her. Boris gets Becky by the leg and drags her down.) Bob: You let her go, now! Boris: Not a chance, this girl is merely a cocoon, housing a heck of a beast. Enid: You're just going to let it out! Leave her alone! Boris: It's much too late, especially with little ol' Russel. Becky: Russel? Boris: You know, the boy, little rich boy. Becky: You mean Randall? Boris: Oh, Randall right, anyway, that little episode helped him nothing. Becky: Randall... Boris: You think he would want to be with you after learning about the damage you've done? Becky: What did I do? Boris: Ah, it's a blur, something about sheer destruction, harm, something about being unconscious. Bob: Don't listen to him, he's just trying to make you angry. Becky: Where's Randall? Boris: I dunno, maybe, as they say... six feet under? Becky: No... Boris: Course nobody could tell what with the lack of care put toward the back of his head. Becky: Stop it. Boris: It's almost like some kind of lovers quarrel occured- Becky: SHUT UP!! Boris: Bite your tongue girl! You don't know what you- (Boris is knocked down.) Boris: What the? Becky: I... will... AGH! (Becky transforms in front of the three. Once finished she just snarls at Boris.) Enid: Becky, I know how this seems, we can help you, we'd like to try. Boris: Speak for yourself, time to fashion a mob to apprehend this mangy mutt. (Becky roars and leaps out the front window.) Boris: Must be that time of the month. Bob: Cute, get off my property. Boris: Oh that's real nice. Enid: She's going through a hard time, I'm sure of it, and all you're doing is making her more scared and confused than she needs to be. She needs help. Boris: Okay you hippies, I'll just handle things the intelligent way, through brute force, heh, something must be in the water at the Ozarks. (Boris leaves.) (back to the kids) Jupiter: Let's see, no claw marks, injuries closer to the head- Mercury: What if she injured him before she changed? Like a pre-change outburst or something? Jupiter: I refuse to believe that it was her fault. I mean, come on, as is she could do a little damage but never to that kind of extent. She's like her normal form, albeit hairier and sharper. Mercury: I'm sure. Jupiter: Plus she wouldn't just go in blindly, she still has her wits. (the kids hear a roar.) Anita: Except for right now. (Becky breaks through the window and the kids scream.) Ezra: Becky!? Mercury: It can't be! She's huge! Britney: The tattered clothes are a dead giveaway, what, did she get caught in some gamma explosion or something? Anita: Hey Becky, did you have something to do with Randall- (Anita is knocked into the wall.) Anita: Thank you for your time. (Becky goes into the basement and retrieves Randall. She looks to him, trying to wake him up. Becky whimpers and proceeds to run out of the house.) Mercury: So Jupiter, what's your stance now? She had no reluctance putting the hurt on Anita. Jupiter: I would've sided with you on that, but did you see her when she had Randall? Why would she come back for him? Britney: Duh, to finish the job. Ezra: I think she has a point, If she wanted to finish Randall she would've done it by now. Anita: Plus that weird sadness. Selma: I think we're missing the big picture here, why is she like that? That isn't the Becky we know. Britney: It's what I'd like to call the Banner effect. For everyone, a dark presence lingers within them, and when provoked, it comes out in full force. Something happened to Becky that made her so angry it turned her into, well, that thing. Jupiter: So in essence, Becky became that because she was incredibly angry over something? Selma: Back to the she did it theory? Jupiter: Let's recap, Becky gets angry, but never to the extent Britney's coming up with, and I doubt Randall would be capable of making her that angry. Randall was in the wrong place at the right time. Selma: So who provoked her? (everyone is silent.) All: OBVIOUSLY! (it goes to Becky in a cave with Randall. Becky is crying. A dart hits her in the back, angering her. She turns and sees Boris behind her.) Boris: A cave, typical. (Becky comes over to him, growling.) Boris: What a big girl, resorting to anger as usual. (Becky punches Boris out of the cave.) Boris: Always gotta be a fight. (Boris gets into his car and drives off, with Becky following him. Randall slowly awakens.) Randall: Ugh, feel like I went fifty rounds with Max Baer. Where the heck am I? (it goes to the kids, they're with Kerry.) Kerry: So basically she turned into some kind of UberBecky? Ezra: I know how it sounds, but we believe that Becky is in some serious trouble. We need to get her back here before the authorities get involved. Kerry: Look, I'd love to help, but I need to know if this ie legitimate. Harold: Hey Kerry, what's going on? Kery: Something about a giant werewolf? Harold: You mean the one that fought Boris near our front lawn? Quite a show. Kerry: Wait, you've seen it too? Bob: Are you guys talking about Becky? Kerry: What info do you have on her? Enid: As far as we know she's scared and confused, probably angry too. We have to get her back to normal before this gets hairy. Kerry: Okay, with the support of our more cynical neighbors and a better grasp on the situation, I'm in. Jupiter: First things first, we need to get rid of Boris. Kerry: I'm down with that, where is he anyways? Boris: Lookout! (everyone jumps out of the way of Boris as he nearly runs them over, Becky comes toward them.) Boris: Rotten beas- Enid: Shut up! You're going to make things worse! (Enid goes up to Becky.) Enid: Becky, we want to help you, we understand you're scared, confused, angry, but we want to help you get better. Do you trust me? Mercury: Yeah Becky, while some are boneheaded, we're smart enough to not go in guns a blazing. Selma: Yeah, and we won't attack you. (Enid holds her hand out. Becky hesitates and slowly puts her hand out, only to get a brick thrown at her.) All: You idiot! Boris: What she was about to attack. (Becky roars and runs off.) Bob: Why is it that you have to undermine everything we do? Boris: That's the enemy, I'm not the enemy. This is America. Kerry: There's no doubt that your little stunt killed any hope for trust. We need someone close to her to do the talking, while we have little Stalin hogtied. But who? Randall: Excuse me, what's going on? Mercury: Woah, Randall! It's some convoluted miracle! Selma: Yeah and it's a... yeah it's a miracle. Randall: What're you talking about, wait, what year is this? Harold: 2002. Randall: Oh. Ezra: Maybe you could shed some light on what's happening. Did Becky hurt you during or before she became a giant monster? Randall: Giant monster? Mercury: You mean you don't know? Becky became some kind of giant wolf monster, we're trying to piece together what happened. Randall: All I know is that I got into a fight with Boris, he threw me into the basement and I landed head first onto the floor. I don't know what happened to Becky. Jupiter: Thought so. Now pay up! (her siblings give her money.) Jupiter: Becky's in a bad state right now, and we figured you'd be the right person to talk to her. Randall: Well, how bad is it? What's she like now? Ezra: Dark coat of fur. Mercury: Incredibly muscular. Anita: Bright white eyes with a black outer layer. Selma: I think that's eye liner, really amplifies the eyes though. Britney: Tattered clothes. Jupiter: And super hunched shoulders. Randall: I'll try my best to remember that. Any idea where she's headed? Kerry: Last I saw she headed toward the woods. Come on let's go- Randall: No need. With any beast, their former being still lingers inside. She needs someone who cares now more than ever. (Randall runs off.) Kerry: Brave soul. Hey, anyone up for pizza? (Randall explores the woods well into the night. He soon sees Becky in a clearing.) Randall: Becky! (Becky turns towards him, staring at him and later running toward him. She pounces him and starts licking him.) Randall: Great, you recognize me! Maybe I could talk to you. You see, you didn't hurt me- (it goes to Becky's perspective, Randall's speech is garbled. Becky stares at him confused.) Randall: Oh great, you don't understand me do you? Boris: Right there boys! She's about to kill that upper class fool! Randall: Oh great again. (Becky picks him up and begins running. Both soon make it to the neighborhood where Hanneke and Dallas pull up and get out of the car.) Hanneke: Home sweet- (Hanneke and Dallas collapse. Becky steps to them.) Becky: Ma... ma... Boris: Oh no! He attacked my wife and someone else! Bob: What is your deal with peaceful confrontation!? Hanneke: Excuse me young man, can you take this to my house? (Hanneke hands him the heirloom, a medallion.) Randall: Uh, sure. (Boris and his men begin firing at Becky. She places him down and begins attacking the others. After a while, Becky subdues the others and stands over Boris, a rifle in his hands.) Boris: See you in heck. (Randall puts the medallion on.) Randall: Hey, this looks pretty good. (Becky turns to Randall.) Randall: Real good. Becky: G-good? Randall: Wait, you understand me? Becky: Y-yes. Clearly. (Bob and Enid hold Boris back.) Randall: I want to help you Becky. Believe me I do. I'll do whatever it takes, just name it, Becky: Did I... hurt... you? Randall: You didn't. Boris threw me down the stairs, I hit my head and I've bee unconscious. Becky: *sighs* Randall: You must be going through a lot right now. Becky: I'm scared, confused, angry, I feel alone. Randall: You don't need to be alone. (Randall holds his hand out.) Randall: Even beneath your hairy husk, I still see the kind, thoughtful, hardworking young girl you're meant to be. (Becky hugs Randall and begins crying, slowly reverting to normal.) Bob: See? Peaceful confrontation works numbers. (Boris and his team approach the two.) Man: Little lady. (Becky turns around and turns back.) Randall: Leave her alone, she's been through far too much. Boris: She's a vicious animal, don't let her fool you. Man 2: I dunno, she looks mighty scared. Boris: Does anyone want in on this!? (the men leave.) Boris: Fine, if you'll excuse me I have business to attend do. How's that bird fountain Harold? Harold: It works better in the back. Kerry: Hang on, that's mine! Bob: And those are my wind chimes! Martha: You've been selling us stolen stuff? Boris: Yes. This is America. Harold: Hey Boris. Boris: Yeah? Harold: Give me my money back or so help me we'll report you for theft. Boris: Is it bad that I... put the money toward hunting Becky down? Dallas: It's amazing how you could still put up with that clown Hanneke. Hanneke: Don't rub it in. Boris: Oh PLEASE don't call the police, I already have two strikes I'll do anything! Martha: I know you will, you'll certainly help with some remedial chores under our watchful eyes, do food runs, drive us around, oh I'm sure you'll pay us off within a few years. Enjoy your freedom. (Martha and Harold approach Randall and Becky.) Harold: Seems like you had a real rough time. Becky: You have no idea. Martha: Well, since you helped us get out of Boris' scam, I guess it's fair that we do something for you. Take your pick. (it goes to Harold and Martha's living room, Randall and Becky are watching TV) Randall: How's this? It's big, it's strong, it's savage, but unknown to an ever ignorant town, it's a fearful girl who's as scared as they are. Becky: Personally I like the idea, but the execution is a bit off. Randall: That's what drafts are for. You willing to star? Becky: Hmm, you know what? I think I'd prefer working the clapper, but only if you direct. Randall: Directing, writing, producing, course writing wouldn't be fun without the right inspiration. I just hope I don't have to make you angry. Becky: Don't worry about it. My change came because you were hurt, that a terrible man went unpunished. After what you said and how you would still care for me, I don't think I'll ever turn into that monster again, maybe five percent of it but you get the picture. Randall: Well alright to that! Say, you up for another soda? Becky: Make it a root beer and it'll be a hard yes. (Randall activates an intercom.) Randall: We need two root beers. (It goes to Martha and Harold outside.) Harold: Give it a few minutes, Boris is just finishing up outside. (it zooms back, and we see Boris excavating the back yard while Hanneke whips him.) (end)